1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of managing a collaborative process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collaborative process management software are currently used in industry and are generally called “Computer Supported Cooperative Work” CSCW. In particular are known work group software or “groupware”, management software of Internet discussion forums, management software of Website contents or “wiki” (Webpages that can be modified by authorized visitors), software for collaborative writing of documents, as well as “workflow” software allowing for teamwork organization for a project.
Certain software are provided to manage a collaborative process through a specific messaging infrastructure (Microsoft Exchange, Lotus Notes, etc.) that requires the users to use a specific messaging software. Other software are exclusively dedicated to message diffusion (mailing list managers Majordomo, Listserv, Yahoo! etc.) and are not designed to manage no matter what type of collaborative process.
United States Patent Publication 2007/0038777 describes a management process of a conversation by the intermediary of electronic messages. The server executing this method, called “conversation server”, retransmits to all the conversation participants the messages emitted by the other participants, such that a participant that wants to send a message to the other participants does not need to manage a list of recipients. To this end, the server attributes a correspondence address specific to each conversation (email address), that is then used by the conversation participants. This conversation address also allows the server to determine to which conversation a received message belongs. For each conversation, the server also manages a list of participants, the identities of which are determined by their messaging addresses, and manages the arrival of new participants into the conversation by sending out notifications.